fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana Lancelot
|birthdate= July 18th |birthplace= New Dragnof |gender=Female |age= 21 |blood type= B+ |education= |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Purple |vision= |skin tone=Fair |height=5 ft 3 in (1.60m) |weight=54 kg (120lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= House Lancelot Kingdom of New Dragnof House Pendragon |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Chef (Undercover) |previous occupation= Arthur Pendragon's Bodyguard |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Christian Lancelot (Father; Deceased) Jaime Lancelot (Younger Brother) |magic= Sword Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=Cerulean Steel |debut= |image gallery= }} Diana Lancelot (ダイアナ・ランスロット Daiana Ransurotto) is a of New Dragnof. She was previously on an undercover mission in alongside Arthur, acting as one of his bodyguard. Appearance Diana has fair skin, uniquely-coloured purple eyes and long honey-blonde hair that comes all the way down to her lower back. She has several large bangs that frame her face, with a few thin slithers even going all the way down to her neck. She is slim but well-endowed and quite curvaceous, something that may not be obvious when wearing her armour. Gallery Personality As someone of noble birth Diana is a well-mannered, modest, elegant, and polite individual that believes in nobility and honour. She is also extremely confident in her abilities and strength. She is almost always the first to provide criticism, sometimes unfairly, and has a strong competitive streak, greatly disliking losing and finishing behind others. Being originally from New Dragnof, Diana speaks with a strong southern English accent. Her cold demeanour allows her to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and as such she is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. Befitting the serious and somewhat regal personality that Pyren has established, her speech patterns are quite different from the other characters in the series, almost always speaking in strong Shakespearean English. Even though she is very confident in her abilities and herself she is inexperienced with the opposite sex and is quite disapproving of revealing clothing and perverts. Despite her bashful and outwardly prudish nature, Diana has a secret fondness and appreciation for erotic novels. She is highly susceptible to alcohol, and just a single drink of it can leave her drunk and vomiting for an extended period of time. Relationships |-| }} History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: Diana is much more physically strong and powerful than her physical appearance would suggest. She is strong enough to swing a sword with such force that she can cut through trees, stone and other durable material without too much difficulty. She can carry multiple weapons on her person at once and still move about easily. She can generate enough force with her speed that the ground is ripped to pieces beneath her feet. Diana constantly beat Jaime in their wrestling matches as youngsters, displaying superior physical strength despite the size difference. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Diana is incredibly quick on her feet. Her speed is so impressive that one finds it difficult to repeatedly discern her movements, she is can move so rapidly that she outpaces the human eye, making it very difficult for someone to defend against her. She also has exceptional dexterity and can strike with weapons so quickly her opponent barley has time to react. She is capable of reacting to high-speed attacks without too much difficulty. Enhanced Sight: Diana has very good eyesight, being able to identify Arthur from a considerable distance. Ways of Combat Expert Weapon Specialist: Diana has a considerable amount of skill with the usage of variety of weapons. Of note, she is a skilled swordsman, not quite as skilled as her prodigious younger brother, Jaime, but her sword skills are varied, well-respected and well-honed. Though not her primary style, she is also a highly skilled fencer and can pierce her opponents guard with great ease, even with a larger bulkier sword than her favoured rapier. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Diana is a competent hand-to-hand fight as well. Skilled Strategist: Diana has shown herself to be an extremely competent strategist, taking note of various fighters and their strengths and weaknesses before creating the best strategy to deal with them. Magical Abilities Great Magic Power: Expert Sensor: Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Sword Magic is a Holder Magic that focuses around using a sword as a sort of medium for magic spells. Assorted Others Keen Intellect: Diana is incredibly knowledgeable regarding a great many topics and is the most knowledgeable member of the by quite a bit. She is capable of formulating advanced equations in short amounts of time to predict a precise course of action, although it helps to write the equations down on a physical medium when formulating them. She seems to be able to learn quite a lot about someone just by looking at them. Navigating Skills: Equipment Cerulean Steel (紺碧鋼鉄 Konpeki Kōtetsu lit. Deep Blue Steel): Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *Diana's physical appearance is based off of Erina Nakiri from the "Shokugeki no Soma" series. *Diana is voiced by . Category:Female Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Mage